All About Us
by Ginevra Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Song fic, meio babaquinha que eu fiz porque a música não saia da minha cabeça, não deve estar muito boa...


ALL ABOUT US

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.

_(pegue a minha mão, vou te ensinar a dançar)_

I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.

_(vou te fazer girar, não vou te deixar cair)_

Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.

_(quer que eu guie? você pode subir no meu pé)_

Give it a try, it'll be alright.

_(tente, vai dar tudo certo)_

Gina já tinha me contado que não sabia dançar, mas insisti em lhe ensinar, ou pelo menos tentar (não sou uma pessoa realmente paciente).

Minha ruiva estava com medo e lhe assegurei que não a deixaria cair...

Ela começou dançando bem devagar, pisando nos meus pés. Lhe disse para subir neles, que ficaria mais fácil de dançar.

The room's hush, hush,

_(está tudo em silêncio)_

And now's our moment.

_( e agora é a nossa hora)_

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

_(entre no clima, sinta e fique firme)_

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

_(olhos sobre você, olhos sobre mim)_

We're doing this right.

_(estamos fazendo tudo certo)_

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

_( porque amantes dançam quando estão amando)_

Ela entrou no clima e continuamos nos encarando... Ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e relaxou...

Falei para ela que ela estava dançando bem, que tinha aprendido rápido...

Falei lhe contei o motivo da minha insistência, acha que pessoas que realmente se gostam deveriam ter pelo menos uma dança juntos...

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

_(luzes brilhando, é tudo sobre nós)_

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

_( é tudo sobre nós)_

Ela sorriu docemente, como sempre fazia nos meus raros momentos de "carinho"

And every heart in the room will melt,

_(e todos os corações na sala vão derreter)_

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

_(essa é uma sensação que eu nunca tinha sentido, mas)_

It's oh, oh, all about us.

_(é tudo sobre nós)_

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.

_(de repente, me sinto corajoso)_

Don't know what's got into me,

_(não sei o que aconteceu comigo)_

Why I feel this way.

_(porque me sinto assim)_

E naquele momento nos olhamos mais intensamente e foi ai que descobrimos que amavamos um ao outro.

Me senti inexplicavelmente corajoso e tomei a decisão mais importante da minha vida...

Can we dance, real slow?

_(podemos dançar devagar, bem devagar?)_

Can I hold you, real close?

_(Posso te segurar perto, bem perto?)_

Cheguei ainda mais perto dela e a abraçei, começamos a dançar ainda mais devagar.

Depois de alguns meses...

Do you hear that, love?

_(você está ouvindo isso, amor?)_

They're playing our song.

_(estão tocando a nossa música)_

Depois de meses, tomei coragem e resolvi fazer o pedido a ela, fomos jantar no restaurante de um amigo nosso, Blaise, já tinha pedido que tocassem nossa música, a única música que já tínhamos dançado e a chamei para dançar antes que o jantar chegasse.

Perguntei para ela se lembrava da música e ela disse que sim. (fiquei um pouco mais aliviado, se ela lembrava de momentos que passamos juntos, ela me amava, eu espero...)

Do you think we're ready?

_(você acha que estamos prontos)_

Oh I'm really feeling it.

_(sim, eu realmente acho)_

Quando nos sentamos novamente, tirei uma caixinha no bolso e lhe estendi, ela pegou, abriu e olhou para mim com uma expressão surpresa. Fechou a caixinha (e eu quase comecei a chorar, mas Malfoy's não choram) e perguntou se eu realmente achava que estávamos prontos, respondi que tinha certeza que estávamos, mas ela continuou me encarando, entrei em desespero, peguei suas duas mãos e ela me perguntou com cara de brava; "e você acha que eu acho que estamos prontos?". Olhei triste para ela (depois dizem que eu sou o frio, o insensível) e ela disse "é claro que eu acho que estamos prontos" e pulou no meu colo, _nem a metade do restaurante viu, _mas valeu a pena.

E agora vivemos felizes, mesmo estando casados e as nossas famílias sendo um pouco rivais, eu continuo vivo e sexy, como sempre...

Invasão Gina: E convencido como sempre...


End file.
